


Chambers of the Heart

by MrMissMrsRandom



Series: Time in a Bottle [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: 'Good' End option for Time in a Bottle!, M/M, Side-eyeing Game Mechanics, The cost of fusing with your family's holy weapon, postcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: When Lukas convinced an Emperor to come back with him, he should have expected that to be the first hurdle in their relationship.
Relationships: Arvis/Lukas (Fire Emblem)
Series: Time in a Bottle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730482
Kudos: 17





	Chambers of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Valmey for giving me another chance to write in this AUverse!!! You are my Arkas buddy forever and always.

_ “Are you sure of your decision?”  _

_ “I am sure of myself.”  _

_ “That is not the same thing, your Excellency.”  _

_ “No. But it is an assurance that I will handle it, regardless of the repercussions. Don’t attempt to sway my judgment again… Lukas.” _

_ “As you say then,” _

_ A hand clasped his as the summoning grounds alight.  _

_ “Arvis.”  _

* * *

The Deliverance did not warm quickly to Arvis, but that he supposed was to be expected. Python mentioned that some of his arrogance reminded him of Fernand, while his ‘holier than thou’ attitude reminded him of Clive.

“And you picked that kind of guy to bring back Askr,” Python muttered, before patting his back. “You sure have a type, stud.” 

Python was the only one among their group that was in Lukas’s version of Askr, but he found himself grateful for it. That everyone would know Arvis for who he was, instead of merely named after an ancient, tragic king would have been far too much to handle. 

“I suppose I always search for someone who has a dream far too big for themselves,” Lukas replied, before turning back to look towards the other side of the campfire, where Silque was instructing the Emperor of Flame on how to craft his own staff, a common practice for all those who wish to harness the power of the Earth Mother. “I find enjoyment in refocusing it into something attainable.” 

* * *

Valflame had oddly gone blank, once they landed in Valentia. 

However, once they reached a collection of terrors, the hellfire Lukas had grown so accustomed to seeing shot out from Arvis’s open palm, until his fingertips were black as ash. 

“It feels familiar already,” Arvis said, smiling down at his hand like he had met an old friend. Lukas insisted, however, that he wear gloves to protect his hands. 

They continued on their way north, further and further. And when Clive suggested that they could stop by Lukas’s hometown for supplies, Arvis rose, head held high, gaze hard.

“Dame Mathilda’s rescue was due to the requirement to attack the fortress. We found enough hoarded supplies there to feed the troops if the Deliverance intends to cross the Sluice Gate,” Arvis said, firmly and succinctly. “All this suggestion would do is divert necessary energy, taking from a land that has been within a state of famine for several seasons now.”

Lukas felt a strange lightness in his chest. “I agree with him, Clive. However, Alm has the final say.”

Arvis smirked at his quick sidestep of responsibility, amused rather than annoyed.

Alm, thankfully, agreed. 

* * *

“Sir Lukas, may I enquire about Sir Arvis’s health?”

Lukas turned from doing maintenance on his lance to look at Silque. “Of course, Lady Silque. However, I am not a healer, so I’m not sure I’ll be of much assistance.” 

“Yes, well… ah, how do I put this… you are in item, though, yes?” 

“... In a sense.” 

“Wonderful! Then, please share with me how his hands appear without his gloves?”

Lukas felt himself growing more and more confused. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, it’s--” Silque sighed, then sat down beside him. “Why does he keep gloves on? He had them even before we came to Rigel.”

“It is a precaution,” Lukas said. “I didn’t want him burning himself while sending off an attack, so he wore them at my request.”

“Oh, how nice-- hold just a moment, he burnt himself using magic?” Silque frowned. “That should not be possible.”

“How so?”

“When someone casts magic, we use a portion of our energy as a… charge, of sorts,” Silque responded, raising her arm forth to summon her staff. “That was why I was so surprised that Sir Arvis had no staff. The staff assists in channeling the power, at least from the Mother Mila. But even with the Mother’s blessing, there is a price to be paid.” 

“...Like witches?”

Silque flinched but nodded. “In a sense. They are a stopgap if a cantor wishes to obtain power, but not give the full cost of their life. Yet, whenever we siphon this energy, it is taken in a form of energy exchange. It should not cause outward harm.”

Lukas felt the weight of such knowledge settle uncomfortably on his shoulders. 

“Thank you for bringing that to my attention, my lady. I will keep it in mind, and ask that you join me in looking at Sir Arvis’s progress.”

* * *

It wasn’t until years after the war that Arvis got injured in a border battle, and Lukas traveled from his school to see what his blindness had wrought.

He should have asked, time after time, while Arvis kept his gloves on. Why he always wore long sleeves, even when they traveled to the south of the One Kingdom. 

“Enough gawking,” Arvis muttered, but Lukas’s frown hardened.

“The burns go past your sleeves. Remove your clothing. All of it.” 

Slowly, methodically, he stripped, revealing more and more blackened skin, more cracks of angry red against his flesh, until he was bare before him. The only normal skin that remained was at his torso, but Lukas could see the growing whisps along his collarbone, creeping ever closer to his heart. Lukas rested his palm there.

“Valflame caused this,” Lukas said. He knew there was no other answer.

Arvis nodded. “When Fjalar was given the Valflame by the god Salamander, he warned her that within it was a curse. Salamander was a peaceful god, who only wished for his flames to be used for justice, not warmongering. So, there was a stopgap--”

“-- A curse--” 

“-- That prevented extended use of Valflame. Which I was able to avoid, until Valflame’s tome… fused within me.” Arvis turned to look away. “I’m sure you find this revolting.” 

“I am only revolted in myself,” Lukas responded. “I forbid you from using it ever again.”

“I’ll cause no change that way.”

“Perhaps this isn’t a world you must lead in the change. You have fought your battles, but you do not rule the land. That is another one’s duty here,” Lukas lowered his hand to grasp his fingers. “Perhaps there is another path you can take in this world. Isn’t that why you came here when I asked?”

Arvis pressed himself closer to Lukas. “I came here for you.”

“So don’t leave me without you.”

The next day Arvis packed his bags, and they set off for Lukas’s school. 

* * *

“The children snuck garlic into my meal, again,” Arvis muttered, pressing his face against the pillow. “I’ll taste it for a week now. I thought you told them off already.”

“Simply checking that ‘Mr. Velt’ keeps his loyalty to their teacher.” Lukas responded. “They’ll learn soon enough that you are not some ancient bloodsucker that has come for my soul.”

“Only a regular ancient,” Arvis turned his head, looking through his vibrant hair, now starting to have strands of gray. “So, I’m bound to you, is that what you told them? I thought it was the other way around.”

“It is however you wish to see it, my Excellency,” Lukas responded, placing a bookmark in and setting his novel aside for the night. 

Arvis then pulled him down, with his smirk growing. “Don’t say that when you visit court. Those upstarts will think you’re ready to turn traitor to the little Saint King.” 

“I am not forsaking my loyalty,” Lukas rested his hand over Arvis’s still-beating heart. “I can be loyal to a king, as well as a lord.”

Arvis laughed, but they shared no more words for the rest of the evening. 


End file.
